


Nine Christmas Vendors

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, They don't know the other knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine Christmas vendor, eight Christmas carols, seven ugly sweaters, six Christmas parties, five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Nine Christmas Vendors

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I get away with writing post-reveal Ladrien.

Adrien couldn’t believe it. Out of all the people he could’ve ran into, it just had to be her. Not that he minded running into his girlfriend, but seeing her only made guilt well up in his mind.

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” Ladybug asked, straightening her large sunglasses on her face.

“I could ask you the same question M- my love.”

 _‘Nice save.’_ He thought sarcastically.

“Well I was here for charity work, but then I decided to get some shopping done.”

“And why are you wearing a disguise?” Adrien asked, titling his head.

“W-well, I may have heard from a little birdy that you would be here today and…” She blushed. “I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend?”

“O-oh.” Adrien asked, wearing a blush of his own. It was still hard to believe that he, of all people, was her boyfriend. “Who’s the birdy, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, uh, it was Marinette?” Ladybug gave him a sheepish grin.

“Oh really? When did you see her?” He asked, somewhat innocently.

“Uh, last night?”

Looks like becoming Ladybug had helped her lie fast and efficiently.

“Oh cool, cool.” He nodded, even though he knew she was lying.

“Yep! So I decided to take the opportunity to spend time with you, outside of your bedroom. Not that I mind the bedroom dates!”

“But it’s nice to have some time out of it.” Adrien finished her thoughts.

“Yeah.” She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Well, it’s always wonderful to see you. Even if it’s when you least expect it.” He leaned forward and winked.

“Yeah. I missed you. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to visit all that often.” Adrien waved her off.

“That’s okay. We’ll just have to make up for it now! You said you needed to get some shopping done?” Ladybug nodded.

“Well, why don’t we shop together? I need to get some presents for friends and as long as we don’t pick out our gifts for each other…” 

“Yeah, that sounds really nice, actually. Thank you my prince.” Adrien fought down a blush.

“Of course.”

“So who are you shopping for?” Ladybug asked.

“Alya, Nino, Kagami, Chloe, and Marinette.” Adrien listed the names off.

He was incredibly thankful that as he entered his second year of going to school, he, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were all placed in the same class yet again. Even if that was how Marinette’s identity was revealed to him.

Pro-tip: When you’re a superhero and have a habit of talking in your sleep, don’t nap in class. Especially when your superhero partner sits in front of you and even if no one else knows what you’re talking about, he will.

“Oh, I see.” Ladybug said, her voice carefully even. He had to bite back his grin.

“Yep! Who are you shopping for?”

“Well, I try to make most of my gifts, but I’m in the habit of signing them and if Chat Noir finds my signature…”

“Bye, bye, secret identity.” Adrien answered. Even if it was pointless to try and hide her identity from him.

“Yeah…” Ladybug bit her lip. “I hate lying to him and I hate all the secrecy, but that’s the price I have to pay.”

“I’m sure it has to be hard.” He muttered. He hated keeping secrets too. Especially the secret that he knew that she was Marinette and he was Chat Noir.

“It really is.” She suddenly stood up a little straighter and tugged on his hand. “Hey, let’s go over there.”

She pointed to a stall full of jewelry.

“Okay, sure thing! I bet I could find something for Marinette there.” He watched Ladybug’s eyes widen out of the corner of his eye, before she relaxed.

“Wow, you two must be pretty close if you’re going to get her jewelry.” Ladybug mused.

Oh she thought she was so sneaky, didn’t she?

“Yeah! She’s a really good friend.” He said, making the most love-sick expression he could muster.

He knew that he probably shouldn’t provoke her like that, but he couldn’t help it as a myriad of emotions passed through her face. Disappointment (probably at his words), shock (probably at his expression), coy happiness (again from the expression), before her face became rather neutral.

“Well, I’m glad you have more people to rely on.” Ladybug told him.

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing.” He winked at her. “You two would get along pretty well.” He tried hard to hold back his laugh as pure panic ran through her face.

“Oh well, maybe you’re going to have to set us up sometime.” She said nervously. Adrien cocked his head and attempted to look confused.

“But, I thought you two were friends? She was the one to tell you I was here, after all.”

“Oh right! I did say that, didn’t I? Yeah, I wouldn’t exactly call us friends, maybe you could help change that?”

_‘Nice save.’_

“Sure thing, LB. Sure thing.” They arrived at the jewelry stand and Adrien immediately started to look for something pink.

“Who are you shopping for?” The attendant asked.

“Oh, I’m just here for my mother.” Ladybug said.

“Your mother? I thought you had already made her something?” Adrien asked, furrowing his brows. Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him.

“How’d you know that?”

“Well, you just seem like the type of person who would make gifts for her parents.” Adrien shrugged it off.

“Well, you’re right, but I wanted to get her something a bit more. I haven’t ever dabbled in making jewelry before so…”

“Well I’m sure that as soon as you try it, you’ll do amazing at it.” This was Marinette after all, and she always seemed to succeed at whatever she did.

“Uh, thanks, Adrien.” She gave him a nervous smile.

“Course!” He spotted something underneath the table just then. “How much is this?” He asked, pointing to the necklace.

It had a pink pearl encompassed in a gold heart attached to a chain. Marinette would love it! And maybe exchanging gifts on Christmas would be the perfect way to break the news to her! If Chat Noir gave Ladybug the gift Adrien was supposed to get Marinette… hopefully it would soften the blow a little bit. 

“Oh that’s such a nice necklace! I’m sure your girlfriend would very much appreciate it.”

“Oh, she’s not my girlfriend.” Adrien gave the shop attendant a smile.

“ Oh, I see. Well it’ll be 175.” The shop attendant told him.

“Okay! I’ll take it!”

Ladybug’s eyes went wide.

“You don’t think that’s a bit much?” She asked.

“Nah, I’m probably going to spend just as much on Alya and Nino.”

“If that is all, I will help you check out?” The attendant asked him. Adrien nodded.

“Yep! That’ll be it.”

“Great!”

He checked out and then went to join Ladybug, interlacing their hands together just because he could.

“You ready? It’s okay if you can’t find anything here.” Adrien gave her a reassuring grin.

“Well, I love these earrings.” She showed him a pair of rubies. “But, they’re so expensive. I don’t know if it’s in the budget.”

“Oh, is that all that you’re worried about? Here, we can split the price.”

“I can’t ask you to do that!” Ladybug protested.

“Sure you can, what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t spoil the love of my life?”

“Now I totally have to amp up your gift.” Ladybug said, blushing in a way that did wonders to his heart.

“Just tell her it’s from her future son in law.” Ladybug just gaped and Adrien shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry, was that too soon?” He asked worriedly. They had been dating for months now, but maybe…

“Ah! No, it’s just that image of us… married.” She whispered.

“Yeah, I get it. Now come on let’s split the price.” He gave her a smile.

“Oh alright, but only because I know that if I refuse you’re going to come scampering back here to get it."

“You know it.” Adrien kissed the top of her head and then went to check out.

“So, where to next?” Ladybug asked him once they had checked out.

“There!” Adrien pointed to a vendor that had records set up inside of it. “Oh, that’ll be perfect for Nino! He told me that he just got a record player, but no music for it.”

“Well then, we better head there then!” Ladybug cheered.

Adrien wondered if she would get a gift for Nino while they were there. It was possible that he could see the gift and then put two and two together.

Probably not, she did everything in her power to keep her identity a secret. Who knew that sleep would end up being the reason she slipped up?

“Yeah!” He forged ahead to the shop.

“So, what are you looking for?” Ladybug asked.

“Something a bit more retro.”

“He likes old fashioned music?” Ladybug asked.

“Yep. Really into 80’s and 70’s music. He makes remixes out of them.”

“That’s really cool! You know what you should get him?” Ladybug ran over to one of the stands.

“What?”

“You can’t have the 80's and 70’s without one of the most classic rock bands of all time!” She held up a record of Pre-Ordained.

“Oh that’s perfect!” He cheered. “He’ll love this, thank you!” He also picked up a Journey record. “I think I’m going to get him both of these.”

“Wow, you’re a really good friend, Adrien.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, this is the first Christmas that I’ve been allowed to spoil them like this. Last year, my father prevented me from doing anything.”

“That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”

“Eh, it’s alright. At least I got to go on a joyride with Santa Claus.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, right.”

“Even if you crashed the party and thought he was akumatized and had kidnapped me.” He teased.

“Oh you be quiet, I was worried!”

“And I love you even more for it.” He leaned forward and kissed her head affectionately.

“Hmph. You still tease me though."

“Like you don’t tease me all the time about the embarrassing things I’ve done.”

“True, true.” Her hand moved forward, but then it stopped and she froze. “Uh, you ready to check out?”

“Yeah I think so. I’ll order some new tech too for him.”

“Wow, that’s a lot, don’t you think?” Ladybug asked.

“Eh, it’s no more than what I spent on Marinette. Now let’s go and check out!”

“Okay, sounds good! And on the way here I saw a stand with a bunch of cookware.”

“You want to stop there next?” Adrien asked, thinking she would probably get something for her father there.

“Could we?” Ladybug asked.

“Of course! But before we go, is there anything you’d like to get?” He asked. “Just for yourself or for a friend?”

“Nah. I do have a record player, though. Maybe I could get some Jagged Stone…” She muttered.

“Go ahead then.”

"W-what?”

“You said that you could use a new Jagged Stone record, right? Well, we’re here now.”

“Oh, that's alright. I’m shopping for other people today, not me.”

“Aw, how sweet.”

“Well, I just don’t want to send all my money on me.” She said.

“Well, I still think it’s really nice.”

“Oh, you. Just go and check out.” She waved him over and he just chuckled.

“Cookware shop?” Adrien asked.

“Cookware shop.” She agreed.

He chuckled a little bit as she skipped over to the tent. She really was so cute.

He watched from the sides as she skipped from rack to rack, inspecting different items before moving on.

“So, what are you looking for exactly?” Adrien asked her, once she pulled him over to where she was.

“I was thinking of an apron. My father only has this dirty white one. If I can get the base design here, then I can personalize it at home.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“And maybe I could get him a recipe book?”

“Does your father like to bake?” He asked slyly.

“Oh yeah! He honestly loves it!” She said excitedly. “But, he doesn’t always remember everything he puts in when he’s experimenting.”

“Then an apron and a recipe book sounds like a great gift.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“He seems to be the type of guy who will love whatever you give him. From what you told me, at least.”

“Yeah, I got pretty lucky with my father.”

“Must be nice.” Adrien muttered.

“Oh, Adrien! I’m so sorry.” She said. “I didn’t mean-.”

“It’s alright, really. Besides, my in-laws will make up for it.” He winked.

“R-right. In-laws. By which you mean my parents because-.” She cuckold nervously. “Is it hot in here or…?” Adrien laughed.

“I think that’s just you. Your hotness just heats up the entire room.” Ladybug’s face turned a color that could compare to her super suit.

“I-I-.” She gulped. “I’m not the supermodel here, hot stuff.” She smirked as all rational thought proceeded to leave Adrien’s mind.

“Uhhh…” He gulped. Ladybug let out a giggle.

“You’re real cute, you know that?”

“Mmph.” He put his face in his hands.

Ladybug giggled, a sound that made his heart absolutely explode. She could absolutely murder him with that sound and he would be completely okay with it.

“I’m going to go and check out, are you gonna be okay if I leave you alone here, hot-stuff?”

“You’re going to murder me, LB. Absolutely murder me.”

“Well, what do you think would stop you from dying? A kiss perhaps?” She fluttered her eyebrows.

“Uhhhh,” He gulped and tugged on his collar.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Ladybug said before she pulled him into a kiss.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, but it still made his brain malfunction. It always sent him back to the night when they had first kissed. It was so long ago now, but it sometimes felt like it had been just yesterday.

Ladybug had started to hang out with Adrien a bit more after akumas started to target him. Once they got past the awkwardness, however, they formed a surprisingly strong friendship. It had been what he had thought would be a normal night, but during the middle of a movie, Ladybug had leaned over and kissed him.

Needless to say, he kissed back and here they were, months later and still going strong. He hoped that they would continue to go strong all their lives. 

“Guh.” Adrien said after they pulled away.

“I guess I should’ve predicted that it would make you malfunction more, but I really wanted to kiss you. I’ll be right back.”

It was a few minutes before Adrien was able to regain his composure, but once he was able to, he led Ladybug over to a merch store, much to her dismay.

“Come on Adrien, what could I get from here?” She asked, looking around at the hero-themed souvenirs the vendor had.

“Maybe something for your partner.” He said quietly.

They hadn’t been caught yet, and Adrien would like to keep it that way. The last thing that he needed was to get caught.

“Oh, yeah! You don’t think getting him something Ladybug themed would be tacky?” Ladybug asked.

“It’s Chat Noir. He’s like your number two fan! I’m number one of course.” He winked.

“Yeah-huh.” Ladybug said. “Maybe I could find him something that’s platonic LadyNoir?”

“I’m sure that he’ll love it. Meanwhile, I have to shop for the number three Ladybug fan.”

“Alya?”

“Yep. I already got her a book talking about the art of journalism, but she’d love something hero-themed as well.”

“Don’t go spending too much money now.” Ladybug teasingly told him.

“I’m Adrien Agreste. I think I’ll be fine, but thanks for the concern.” He picked up Ladybug’s hand and placed a kiss on it.

“Of course ch-,” Whatever she was about to say was cut off by her eyes widening. “Look!” She pointed and almost squealed at the sweater she spotted.

It was black with little ladybug’s and bell’s all over it.

“Oh that’s so cool!” Adrien said.

“I know right? And it’s totally something Chat Noir would wear!” Adrien nodded.

If Ladybug hadn’t spotted it, he would've totally picked it up for himself. As much as he adored wearing his girlfriend’s colors, there was something so prideful about wearing a mark of their partnership.

“I approve, and I’m sure he will as well.” Ladybug nodded.

“I’m totally getting it for him.” She took the sweater off of its hook.

“Sounds great. Now something for Alya.”

“Well, Ladybug is an obvious choice.” She flipped her hair.

“Duh, the hard part is finding something that she doesn’t have yet.”

“Well, let’s go through a checklist and you can see what she has or doesn’t have.”

“See, this is why you always make the plans.” Adrien exclaimed.

“Ah, it’s really nothing.” Ladybug said. “Just some rational thought, you know?”

“Well, I still think it’s pretty impressive that you’re able to come up with some of the things you come up with on the spot.”

“Thanks.” She leaned up and pecked his cheek. “It helps knowing that you’re cheering for me.”

“Of course. All of Paris is cheering for you.”

“Heh, yeah. Now gift time?”

“Gift time.” Adrien agreed.

They went around the vendor, picking out things that Alya would like, but then would veto them because she would have something similar. 

They ended up picking out a Rena Rouge necklace because she was a big fan of Rena as well, but didn’t have nearly as much merch for her.

“So who’s next on your list?” Ladybug asked.

“Kagami is the only one left.” Adrien said.

“Alright! Well, what are you thinking about getting her?” Ladybug said.

“Um, well I’m not all that sure.” Adrien said nervously. “Maybe something that could customize her fencing gear?”

“You know, I saw a stand with iron-on patches while I was at the fundraiser. She could iron them on to her bag.”

“Yeah! That’s brilliant! Thank you so much for helping me out with her. I’m glad it’s not awkward between you guys after…”

“After you two dated?” Ladybug finished his sentence.

“Uh, yeah, that.”

“Don’t worry about it Adrien. It’s all water under the bridge, right? I trust you and I’m not going to be that possessive girlfriend that worries about every girl you talk to.”

She had come a long way since her early stages of her crush. Ladybug still couldn’t believe how she had acted when her crush on Adrien was still relatively new. Becoming close friends with him showed her a new side to him. A dorkier, more carefree side, that she absolutely loved.

And now that she knew that he was Chat Noir because of him wearing something that she had given Chat, it made even more sense.

She really did love him. All of him. As both her prince and her knight in shining armor.

“Alright, so I obviously have to get her something anime themed.” He said, looking through the patches. “Something that marks her time here in Paris.”

“And maybe something that’s related to fencing?” Ladybug suggested.

“Yeah, definitely.” He picked out a patch that had characters from Spirited Away on it, a patch that had two sabers crossing each other with ‘En Garde!’ written on it, and a patch that had the Eiffel Tower on it. “I still want to get her something a bit more, though.”

“Well, has she had a true Parisian experience yet?” Ladybug asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“Maybe you should get her a tour of Paris or something. I know she’s been here for a year now, but considering her family life…” She trailed off.

“How would you know about her family life?” Adrien asked, his eyebrow raised.

 _‘Seriously Marinette? You might know his identity, but he doesn’t know yours! You have to keep it that way until Christmas!’_ She reprimanded herself.

“W-well, I just figured with how she acts and how similar your lives are that your home lives are sorta similar?”

_‘Wow Marinette. Why don’t you just write your name on your forehead! That would make it less obvious!’_

“Ah, I guess that makes sense. But a lot of the classic Parisian things are romantic.”

“So maybe get her two tickets and let her choose the second person?”

“Yeah! Have you seen a stand like that?” He asked her.

“Um well, no. Not yet.” Ladybug bit her lip.

“Well, I’m sure that there’s one around here somewhere.”

“Yeah, why don’t you check out and we’ll go and hunt one down?” It was hard not to add on a nickname or to flick his bell.

“Sounds perfect.” It was near foreign to not hear him turn the word into a cat-pun.

She really couldn't wait for Christmas. Then she could give him the sweater as Marinette while he’s Adrien and BAM! Identity reveal!

It would be absolutely amazing! As long as he wasn’t super disappointed in her or upset at her or…

“Alright, let’s go and hunt down that stand!” Adrien cheered, returning to her and snapping her out of her spirals. 

“Okay, sure thing!” They exited the stand and walked around, hand in hand. It wasn’t long before they spotted one.

“Hey look, there’s one.” Adrien pointed to a stall that was advertising different types of tours.

“Let’s head over there then!” Ladybug said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

“Sounds great and maybe there will be a tour that we can go on. How do you feel like a romantic boat ride about the Seine?”

“Uh yeah, that sounds… nice.”

 _‘Wow. Really literate.’_ She thought.

“Doesn’t it? Just you and me and the Parisian lights at night. I’ll get us tickets for summer and call it our anniversary gift.” He leaned down and kissed her check, letting butterflies erupt in her stomach.

“O-oh. You spoil me, Adrien.”

“You deserve everything I give you. You do so much for Paris, as your boyfriend I want to return the favor.”

God, was he so amazing. He did just as much for Paris as she did! Yet, he spoiled her endlessly and as soon as she could, she would pay him back.

They walked over to the stand and she started to read the different tours. She was sure that she could get better views on her yo-yo, but there was something appealing about riding around in a horse and carriage. Especially with the only boy she’s ever loved.

“So there’s the ‘American Tour’ which has all of the biggest land-sights, but then there’s one that’s ‘Hidden Streets’ which is more of the secret side of Paris.”

“I think Kagami has seen enough of the inner Paris. Give her the ‘City of Love’ one.”

“Even though that sounds super romantic?”

“I’m sure that you can just explain it to her. Besides, it is kind of the city's entire thing.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I just don’t want to lead her on or rub salt in a wound or-.”

“Adrien, I’m sure Kagami won’t take offense to what you give her. The break up was neutral after all, and I’m sure she’s sensible enough to know.”

"Yeah, you’re right, as usual. I’m just being paranoid.” Ladybug leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright. Having a friendship with your ex is going to be awkward sometimes, no matter what.”

“Yeah you’re right. But, there’s also this ‘City of Lights’ tour that I was thinking we could go on?” He asked nervously.

Ladybug bit back a remark that he already saw the city lit up at night on the rooftops nearly every night.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Well, it would be completely private for one, but we’d get recordings for us to play talking about the history of the place. And it’s horse and carriage! But if you’d rather not, it’s fine, but I just thought it would be a nice way to spend our anniversary and…”

“Yeah, that sounds lovely. We can do that in the night and I’ll plan the day!” Adrien nodded.

“Sounds amazing. Then again, every bit of time I can spend with you is amazing.”

“You make me blush.”

“That’s my goal.” He winked. “Shall we head to the next spot?” He asked.

“Do you have more people to shop for?” Ladybug asked.

“Well, no, but if you still have things to do.”

“Not really, but I still would love to spend time with you.”

She obviously couldn’t get gifts for any of her friends in front of Adrien, because he could put two and two together and then her entire plan would be for naught!

“Well, there’s no harm in window shopping!” He took her hand again as they walked up and down the area, going from vendor from vendor.

“Adrien?” Ladybug tugged on his hand as something caught her eye.

“Hmm?”

“Check it out!” She pointed to a stall advertising all sorts of costumes and crazy hats.

“Ooo! A cosplay store! That’s so cool! Can we go?”

“Why does it not surprise me that you’d be one to cosplay?” She smirked.

 _‘Probably because he dresses up in leather twice a week and acts like the coolest cat on the block and being the goofiest one at the same time.’_ She thought.

“Because I’m a huge weeb?”

“Such a Tamaki kin.” She shook her head jokingly.

“You know it! Hey you know what we should do?” He asked.

“What?” Adrien pulled her over to the stand.

“Let’s take a photo!” He grabbed a pirate hand and put it on her head, then grabbed a crown to put on his head.

“Now you really are my prince.” Ladybug giggled.

“You know it!” He pulled out his phone and opened up the photo app. “Now, it’s photo time! Let me see your inner model.” He struck a dramatic pose and Ladybug grabbed a foam sword and pointed it at the camera.

They continued to take photos, sometimes she was a knight, others a Princess, others still a deep sea diver.

She was a bit worried that they were crowding Adrien’s phone with a bunch of goofy photos, but when he looked at her so tenderly when she crossed her eyes. It was hard to tell him to stop.

Her absolute favorite photo of them however, was one where they were both wearing crowns. Adrien had his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck. They were leaning in to kiss each other as the phone balanced on a nearby shelf.

If he knew that she was Marinette, she would’ve demanded that he send it to her. Alas it was not so, so she would have to get a printed out copy from him to put in her secret drawer of momentos she had ever since they started dating.

She still couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky she was. Out of all the people Adrien Agreste could’ve chosen to fall for, it was her! And he’d seen the ugly side of Ladybug. He’d seen her jealousy get the best of her, he’d seen her break down, and yet he was always there.

She loved him. So much that is hurt and healed all at the same time.

Love was such an intense emotion that really did sweep her off her feet sometimes.

“Oh wow, that was incredible! I have to print some of these out.”

“Yeah, be sure to give me some copies as well.”

“I will. Shall we move on to the next stall?” Ladybug hummed.

“Yeah, but I feel a little guilty not buying anything from here.”

“Well, let’s get this then!” Adrien grabbed the prince crown.

“Adrien! Are you really just going to buy it?” He shrugged.

“Why not? It’ll be a memento of our first date outside of the house.”

“Okay then.”

“I’m getting the princess one too, you know.”

Ladybug shared a secret smirk with herself because she was truly ‘his Princess’ he just didn’t know it yet.

They walked out of the stall with the crowns on their heads and a smile on their faces.

“Hey, let’s go over there!” He pointed to a vendor that sold odds and ends when it came to designing, at the first glance.

“Oh. Okay, I thought you weren’t all that into fashion, though?”

“Well maybe you could find something there? And maybe I could get something for Marinette as well.” He said, walking over to the store.

“Why would I find something there?” Ladybug said nervously.

“You gave me that Ladybug shirt for my birthday? You said you design, so I figured that you could find something there.”

Ladybug exhaled. Her secret identity was safe.

“Alright, yeah. I could probably get more black thread.” They walked over to the stand and Ladybug tried her hardest not to run around like a kid in a candy store.

“Go, it’s okay. I’ll be looking around for Marinette.”

“You don’t think you’ve spent enough on her already?” Ladybug asked.

It was obvious that Adrien harbored some sort of romantic feelings for her civilian self, which on the bright side, made revealing her identity seem a lot less scary. On the downside, she sometimes got jealous of herself, as insane as that was.

Sure, they were the same person, but Adrien didn’t know that!

“Well, if I know Marinette, she’s going to get me something incredibly amazing and heartfelt. I want to return that favor.” He said, picking up a roll of pink thread.

“I’m sure she’ll love it.” Ladybug said.

She would seriously have to control herself not to pull Adrien into a kiss when he gave her the necklace. Unless it was after she revealed her identity, then she wouldn’t have to worry about it.

“So I’m going to get her the thread. It’s simple, but she’s gonna create something outstanding with it.” Ladybug turned her head to hide her blush at his high praise.

“She’ll appreciate it. I think I’m going to get the black thread. It’s one of the things I’m constantly running out on because of how often I use it.”

“I see. Note to self: Give Ladybug black thread as much as you can. Got it.” Ladybug nudged him.

“You don’t have to do that, you dork. I can pay for my own stuff.”

“I know.” He just grinned. “Let’s go and check out before I decide to pay for that one too.”

“Oh Adrien.” She shook her head as they walked to the checkout together.

“So, I’m thinking maybe we could go to that tea stand they have set up and try some brews?” He asked once they had gotten their threads.

“Yeah! That sounds great! And I could get some tea for my mom, too.”

“You know, there’s that age old debate of what’s better: tea or coffee?” Adrien told her as they walked to where the tea stand was.

“Believe me, I know. It’s one of the only things my parents argue about. My father prefers coffee, my mother prefers tea.”

“And you?” Ladybug shrugged.

“I like both. Sometimes they try to bribe me to come over to their side whenever it gets brought up, but I honestly can’t decide! You?”

“Same as you. I can’t choose between either of them. They both are so delicious.” Ladybug nodded.

“I will say that I’m not a fan of bitter coffee or tea, though.” Ladybug remarked as they arrived at the stand.

“Really?”

“Yep! Really. I do not like bitter drinks whatsoever. Sweet ones on the other hand, I absolutely adore.”

“So, are you the type of person to add in, like, five packages of sugar to their coffee?”

“Yep. Absolutely.” Ladybug nodded. “My friends tease me and say I have coffee with my sugar, but their taste buds are just fried by the bitterness.” Ladybug said, picking up a small sample cup and trying the holiday blend.

Adrien followed suit.

A mix of spices hit Ladybug’s taste buds, along with a bit of peppermint and was that… chocolate? It was a peculiar blend for sure, but it certainly didn’t taste unpleasant. Ladybug took another sip of her sample. No, it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

In fact, it tasted a bit like mint chocolate chip with spices added to it.

Interesting and something she wouldn’t have thought of, but she liked it.

“What’d you think?” She asked Adrien.

“It’s odd, but not bad.” He shrugged and drank the rest of his sample. “I could definitely see myself enjoying a mug while watching Paris get blanketed in snow.”

“How dramatic.”

“You love it!”

“I love you.” Ladybug pecked his nose and turned away, wanting to keep her cool.

It wasn’t the first time they had exchanged ‘I love you’s’, but it still made both of them blush whenever the endearment was said.

“What’s this type?” Adrien asked.

“Pomegranate.” Ladybug answered, taking a sip and then making a face.

“Mmm! That’s good!” Adrien licked his lips.

“You think so? It’s too tart for me.”

“Of course it is.” He shook his head. “I bet a little bit of sugar would fix that right up for you, wouldn’t it?”

“Of course it would!” Ladybug said. “Not my fault if my taste buds are sweeter than yours.”

“Well, it’s only natural that you would like sweet things because you are what you eat.”

The flirt was so incredibly corny, who could say it except for her kitty? And on Christmas day, she would show him who she really was.

Little did she know that Adrien was thinking the exact same thing as he watched her with love in his eyes. 


End file.
